25 Days of TMNT Christmas
by D. R. Snow
Summary: A different Christams song parody each day till Christmas. Suggest your favorites. I do not own TMNT or and of the original songs.
1. Darrell, The White-Masked Turtle

_**Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, requested by Breana. Sung by Leo about Darrell (or myself) in my story "Forgotten Journals". Now it is, Darrell the white-masked ninja! These stories will have very few lyric changes in most of them, some of them will have none. But to keep my goal of 25 songs in 25 days, I need suggestions. I would like to do one each day until Christmas.**_

* * *

You know Donnie, and Raph, and  
Leo, and Mikey,  
Splinter, and April, and  
Casey and Timothy  
But do you recall  
The most famous ninja of all

Darrell, the white-masked turtle  
had a very special power  
and if you ever saw it  
you see her build a tower

All of the other ninjas  
used to laugh and call her names  
They never let poor Darrell  
play in any ninja games.

Then one foggy Christmas eve  
Splinter came to say:  
"Darrell with your power so bright,  
won't you save the city tonight?"

Then all the ninjas loved her  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Darrell, the white-masked turtle,  
you'll go down in history!


	2. Two Front Teeth

_**All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth, sung by a 7 year old Casey Jones.**_

* * *

Everybody Pauses and stares at me  
These two teeth are gone as you can see  
I do know just who to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas  
is my two front teeth,  
my two front teeth,  
see my two front teeth!

Gee, if I could only  
have my two front teeth,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas."  
It seems so long since I could say,  
"Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only whistle (thhhh, thhhh)

All I want for Christmas  
is my two front teeth,  
my two front teeth,  
see my two front teeth.

Gee, if I could only  
have my two front teeth,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas!"


	3. Splinter, Did You Know?

_**Mary, did you know?, sung by Darrell from 'Forgotten Journals', seeing the past (**_**_hint, hint)_**

* * *

Splinter, did you know that your baby boys,  
Will one day fight and not falter?  
Splinter, did you know that your baby boys,  
Will save your own blood daughter?  
Did you know that your baby boys,  
Have come to make the city new?  
These children that you saved promptly,  
Will soon promptly save you.

Splinter, did you know that your baby boy,  
Will give life to a metal man?  
Splinter, did you know that your baby boy,  
Will lead a team with his hand?  
Did you know that your baby boys,  
Will fight when others fall?  
When you kiss your little babies,  
You kiss a heroes head.

Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know?..  
Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know?..

The bad will see, the wrong will hear and the weak will fight again.  
The good will leap, the quiet will speak, the praises of your men.

Splinter, did you know that your baby boys,  
Are things of new creation?  
Splinter, did you know that your baby boys,  
Will one day save the nations?  
Did you know that your baby boys  
Are not in the Kraang's plan?  
That sleeping children you're holding  
Will be great savior men.

Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know? Splinter, did you know?


	4. Heart of Christmas

_**The Heart Of Christmas by Matthew West, sung by Mikey. I did not change many of the lyrics on this one.**_

* * *

I'm gonna make a wish this Christmas  
I'm gonna say a little prayer  
I'm gonna stop here for a moment  
Before the moment disappears

The world's in a hurry this December  
City streets and shopping malls  
I wish we could slow down and remember  
The meaning of it all

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
Come back to the heart, the heart of Christmas  
Live while you can, cherish the moment  
The ones that you love, make sure they know it  
Don't miss it, the heart of Christmas

Let's make it feel the way it used to  
Let's find that wonder in a child  
You can see the magic all around you  
Come on, and open up your eyes

You can find it in the warm embrace of your family  
Or calling up a long lost friend  
You can even find it in the eyes of stranger  
When you reach out a helping hand

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
Come back to the heart, the heart of Christmas  
Live while you can, cherish the moment  
The ones that you love, make sure they know it  
Don't miss it, the heart of Christmas

In the shadow of a steeple  
In a star that lights the way  
You will find Him in a manger  
The heart of Christmas has a name

I'm gonna make a wish this Christmas  
I'm gonna say a little prayer

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
Come back to the heart, the heart of Christmas  
Live while you can and cherish the moment  
The ones that you love, make sure they know it

Wherever you are, no matter how far  
Come back to the heart, the heart of Christmas  
Live while you can, cherish the moment  
The ones that you love, make sure they know it  
Don't miss it, the heart of Christmas


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_**Baby, It's Cold Outside, sung by Donnie and April. Lyrics marked for each person.**_

* * *

**_A: _**I really can't stay  
_**D: **_But baby, it's cold outside  
_**A:**_ I've got to go away  
**_D:_ **But baby, it's cold outside

**_A:_** This evening has been  
**_D:_** Been hoping that you'd drop in  
_**A: **_So very nice  
_**D:**_ I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

_**A:**_ My sensi will start to worry  
_**D:**_ Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
_**A:**_ My father will be pacing the floor  
_**D:**_ Listen to the fireplace roar

_**A:**_ So really I'd better scurry  
_**D:** _Beautiful, please don't hurry  
_**A:**_ But maybe just a half a thing more  
_**D:**_ Put some records on while I pour

_**A:**_ The neighbors might think  
_**D:**_ Baby, it's bad out there  
_**A:**_ Say, what is this thing?  
_**D:**_ No cabs to be had out there

_**A:**_ I wish I knew how  
_**D:**_ Your eyes are like starlight  
_**A:**_ To break this spell  
_**D:**_ I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

_**A:**_ I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
_**D:**_ Mind if I move in closer?  
_**A:**_ At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
_**D:**_ What's the sense in hurting my pride?

_**A:**_ I really can't stay  
_**D:**_ Baby, don't hold out  
_**Both:** _Oh, baby it's cold outside

_**A:**_ I simply must go  
_**D:**_ But baby, it's cold outside  
_**A:**_ The answer is no  
_**D:** _But baby, it's cold outside

_**A:**_ This welcome has been  
_**D:**_ How lucky that you dropped in  
_**A:**_ So nice and warm  
_**D:** _Look out the window at that storm

_**A:**_ My brother will be suspicious  
_**D:**_ Gosh, your lips look delicious  
_**A:**_ My brother will be there at the door  
_**D:**_ Waves upon a tropical shore

_**A:**_ My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
_**D:**_ Ooh, your lips are delicious  
_**A:**_ But maybe just a gadget more  
_**D:**_ Never such a blizzard before

_**A:**_ I've got to get home  
_**D:** _But baby, you'll freeze out there  
_**A:**_ Say, lend me your coat  
_**D:**_ It's up to your knees out there

_**A:**_ You've really been grand  
_**D:**_ I thrill when you touch my hand  
_**A:**_ But don't you see  
_**D:**_ How can you do this thing to me?

_**A:**_ There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
_**D:**_ Think of my life long sorrow  
_**A:**_ At least there will be plenty implied  
_**D:**_ If you caught pneumonia and died

_**A:**_ I really can't stay  
_**D:**_ Get over that hold out  
_**Both:**_ Baby, it's cold  
Baby it's cold outside

_**Spoken:**_  
_**A:**_ Okay fine, just one more invention *laughs*  
_**D:**_ That took a lot of convincing


	6. Jingle Bells

_**Short song. Jingle bells, sung by Raph...Be ready to laugh.**_

* * *

Dashing through the streets  
In a one-turtle motor bike  
My foe light on their feet  
Laughing with all their might  
They got word of plan A  
But not word of plan B  
That's when they were hit the back  
By the turtle, Raph, that's me

Oh, ninja boy, ninja boy,  
Ninja in all my fights.  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-turtle motor bike  
Ninja boy, ninja boy,  
Ninja in all my fights.  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-turtle motor bike


	7. Deck the Halls

_**Another Mikey song, Deck the Halls, the version from 'We Wish You A Turtle Christmas'**_

* * *

Deck the halls with pepperoni  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Mustard, eggplant, and baloney  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Santa Claus will bring his reindeer  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
In the sewer, how will they get here  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

Light the lights and sing Noel-o  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Trim the tree with Donatello  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Soon we'll hear some jingle bellin'  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
(Donnie-Where's my present?) I'm not telling  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Christmas Eve and all is ready  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
No Bebop and no Rocksteady  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Let's all sing this part together  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
Merry Christmas to the Shredder *everyone else face palms*  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la


	8. Shredder Got Run Over By A Reindeer

_**_**Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer, s**_ung by Darrell from my story 'Forgotten Journals'. Another one to laugh at. Suggested by my younger sisters.**_

* * *

Shredder got run over by a reindeer  
Trying to kill the turtles Christmas eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Mikey, we believe

He'd been thinkin' too much about Karai  
And he needed to let off some steam  
But he'd left his foot soldiers and henchmen  
So he stumbled into a small sewer stream

When they found him Christmas mornin'  
At the scene of the attack  
There were hoof prints on his forehead  
And incriminatin' Claus mark on his back

Shredder got run over by a reindeer  
Trying to kill the turtles Christmas eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Mikey, we believe

Now were all so proud of the Foot clan  
They've been takin' this so well  
See them in there watchin' football  
Drinkin' punch and playin' cards with Tiger Claw

It's a great Christmas without Shredder  
All the family's dressed in red and black  
And we just can't help but wonder  
Should we bust open up his HQ, or just kick them flat

Shredder got run over by a reindeer  
Trying to kill the turtles Christmas eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Mikey, we believe

Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding making us fat  
And a purple and silver candle  
That would just have matched the cloths on Shredder's back

I've warned all my friends and neighbors  
Better watch out for yourselves  
They should never give a license  
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves

Shredder got run over by a reindeer  
Trying to kill the turtles Christmas eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Mikey, we believe


	9. Gotta Get a Gift For Splinter

_**The original song from 'We Wish You A Turtle Christmas', sung by all the turtles.**_

* * *

_**All:**_ Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
For Splinter!

_**L:**_ Gotta get a gift for Splinter  
I hate shopping in the winter  
What do you get a ninja master  
Who has everything, oh baby!

_**All:**_ Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
For Splinter!

_**L:**_ Gotta get a gift for Splinter  
He's the last one on our list  
He's the only one we missed  
Gotta get a gift, oh baby!

_**All:**_ Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
For Splinter!

_**L:**_ How about a set of golf clubs?  
_**D:** _Splinter is not athletic  
_**L:**_ A bowling ball, some ice skates  
_**D:**_ You guys are pathetic

_**All:**_ Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
For Splinter!

_**L:**_ A sweater or a neck tie  
An electric coffee brewer  
_**M:** _How about a go-kart?  
A go-kart in the sewer, baby!

_**All:**_ Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
For Splinter!

_**L:**_ Does he have a earmuffs  
I really can't remember  
Next year we're doing all our shopping in September, baby!

_**All:** _Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
For Splinter!

Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
For Splinter!

Tonight!


	10. Donatello Is Coming To Town!

_**Suggested by Wildchild13, Donatello is Coming to Town! sung by Donnie**_

* * *

He better watch out  
For he cannot hide  
He'll be quite the prey  
I'm telling you why  
Donatello is coming to town

I'm making a list,  
Checking it twice;  
Gonna find out who's been naughty, not nice  
Donatello is coming to town

I'll see him when he's sleeping  
I'll know when he's awake  
I'll know if he's up to no good  
So beware for Shredder's sake

With huge robot toys and little smoke bombs  
Cranking of gears and keeping my calm  
Donatello is coming to town

I'll see him when he's sleeping  
I'll know when he's awake  
I'll know if he's up to no good  
So beware for Shredder's sake  
Shredder's sake

He better watch out  
For he cannot hide  
He'll be quite the prey  
I'm telling you why  
Donatello is coming to town  
Donatello is coming to town  
Donatello is coming to town


	11. December Prayer

_**December Prayer, sung by Darrell from 'Forgotten Journals'. Song will probably be in the Christmas chapter. No lyric changes. I couldn't bear to change this beautiful song.**_

* * *

In the touch of a friend  
In the breath of a child  
In the eyes of a soldier coming home  
To his mother's grateful smile  
In the sight of falling snow  
And the memories it brings  
In the season when you find some peace  
In the simple tender things

Open your heart and look around, listen listen

Hear the song within the silence  
See the beauty when there's nothing there  
Sing a song within a silence  
That hope and love are everywhere  
And when the quiet night is falling  
Watch an angel dancing in the air  
To the song, the song within the silence  
A December Prayer  
A December Prayer

In the strength of your hand  
As it holds unto mine  
And the promise that we're not alone  
In this place and time  
In the gifts that you give  
I am humbled and amazed  
Far beyond this day and time of year  
We are in a state of grace.

Open your heart and look around, listen listen

Hear the song within the silence,  
See the beauty when there's nothing there,  
Sing a song within a silence  
That hope and love are everywhere,  
And when the quiet night is falling  
Watch an angel dancing in the air  
To the song, the song within the silence  
A December Prayer  
A December Prayer

Listen listen

Hear the song within the silence,  
See the beauty when there's nothing there,  
Sing a song within a silence  
That hope and love are everywhere,  
And when the quiet night is falling  
Watch an angel dancing in the air  
To the song, the song within the silence  
A December Prayer  
A December Prayer


	12. 12 Days of Christmas

_**The 12 Days of Christmas, you should have know this was coming. Sung by Splinter, from 'We Wish You a Turtle Christmas'**_

* * *

On the 1st day of Christmas the turtles gave to me:  
A pizza with pepperoni

On the 2nd day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 3rd day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
3 skateboards  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 4th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
4 man-hole cover  
3 skateboards  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 5th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
5 video games  
4 man-hole cover  
3 skateboards  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 6th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
6 frisbees  
5 video games  
4 man-hole cover  
3 skateboards  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 7th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
7 silk kimono's  
6 frisbees  
5 video games  
4 man-hole cover  
3 skateboards  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 8th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
8 chopsticks  
7 silk kimono's  
6 frisbees  
5 video games  
4 man-hole cover  
3 skateboards  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 9th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
9 narrow neckties  
8 chopsticks  
7 silk kimono's  
6 frisbees  
5 video games  
4 man-hole cover  
3 skateboards  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 10th day of Christmas the turtle's gave to me:  
10 yellow yo-yo's  
9 narrow neckties  
8 chopsticks  
7 silk kimono's  
6 frisbees  
5 video games  
4 man-hole cover  
3 skateboards  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 11th day of Christmas the turtles gave to me:  
11 pairs of sneakers  
10 yellow yo-yo's  
9 narrow neckties  
8 chopsticks  
7 silk kimono's  
6 frisbees  
5 video games  
4 man-hole cover  
3 skateboards  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni

On the 12th day of Christmas the turtles gave to me:  
12 April O'Neil autographs *loses spot*  
Um...Gotta catch up now...8...7...Where are we?  
5 video games, made it  
4 man-hole cover  
3 skateboards  
2 comic books  
And a pizza with pepperoni


	13. Mr Fish

_**I feel really proud of myself for this one. You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch, suggested by Guest (you know who you are), now instead of Mr. Grinch, it's Mr. Fish, sung by Mikey. Can you guess who it's about?**_

* * *

You're a mean one, Mr. Fish.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel,  
Mr. Fish.  
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel.

You're a monster, Mr. Fish.  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders.  
You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Fish.  
I wouldn't touch you with a  
Thirty-nine and a half foot pole.

You're a vile one, Mr. Fish.  
You have termites in your smile,  
You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile,  
Mr. Fish.  
Given the choice between the two of you,  
I'd take the seasick crocodile.

You're a foul one, Mr. Fish.  
You're a nasty wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks.  
Your soul is full of gunk,  
Mr. Fish.

The three best words that best describe you,  
Are as follows, and I quote"  
Stink!  
Stank!  
Stunk!

You're a rotter Mr. Fish  
You serve the king of sinful sots  
Your hearts a dead tomato squashed with moldy purple spots  
Mr. Fish

Your sole is a appalling dump heap  
Overflowing with the most disgraceful  
Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots.

You nauseate me, Mr. Fish  
With a noxious super nos  
You're a crooked jerky jockey and,  
You drive a crooked hoss  
Mr. Fish!

You're a three-decker sauerkraut  
And toadstool sandwich,  
With arsenic sauce!


	14. Last Christmas

_**Last Christmas, sung by Leo to Karai, no lyric changes because I have lost about 5 hours of sleep in 2 nights...Had to fix several spelling errors in the last sentence...Way to tired to make new lyrics**_

* * *

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shied  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special


	15. Frosty the Snowman

_**Frosty the Snowman, sung by Mikey, no lyric changes...I am sleep deprived...*snore***_

* * *

Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly happy soul,  
With a corn cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made of coal.

Frosty the Snowman, is a fairytale, they say.  
He was made of snow, but the children know he came to life one day.

There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found,

For when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around!

Oh, Frosty, the Snowman, was alive as he could be;  
and the children say he could laugh and play,  
just the same as you and me.

Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,  
look at Frosty go.

Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,  
over the hills of snow.

Frosty the Snowman, knew the sun was hot that day,  
so he said, "Let's run, and we'll have some fun now, before I melt away."

Down to the village, with a broomstick in his hand,  
Running here and there, all around the square,  
sayin', "Catch me if you can."

He led them down the streets of town, right to the traffic cop;

and only paused a moment, when he heard him holler, "Stop!"

For Frosty, the Snowman, had to hurry on his way,  
But he waved goodbye, sayin' "Don't cry, I'll be back again some day."


	16. Christmas Don't Be Late

_**Imagine the turtles as 5-year-olds when you read this song. The Chipmunk song from Alvin and the Chipmunks, sung by all the turtles.**_

* * *

_[Leo:]_ Alright you turtles, Ready to sing our song?  
_[Donnie:]_ I'd say we are  
_[Mikey:]_ Yeah, Lets sing it now!  
_[Leo:]_ Okay, Donnie?  
_[Donnie:]_ OK  
_[Leo:]_ Okay, Raph?  
_[Raph:]_ OK, fine  
_[Leo:]_ Okay Mikey?...Mikey?...MIKEY!  
_[Mikey:]_ OKAY!

_[Turtles:]_  
Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

_[Donnie:]_Want a plane that loops the loop  
_[Mikey:]_ Me, I want a Hula-Hoop  
_[Turtles:]_  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas don't be late

_[Dave:]_ Ok guys, get ready.  
That was very good, Donnie.  
_[Donnie:]_ Naturally!  
_[Leo:]_ Very good Raph  
_[Raph:]_ Yeah, sure  
_[Leo:]_ Uh Mikey, You were a little flat  
Watch it, Mikey...Mikey?...MIKEY!  
_[Mikey:]_ OKAY!

_[Donnie:]_Want a plane that loops the loop  
_[Mikey:]_I still want a Hula-Hoop  
_[Turtles:]_  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas don't be late  
We can hardly stand the wait  
Please Christmas don't be late


	17. Hot Chocolate

_**This is like, my favorite song ever right now. I love hot chocolate and the movie 'The Polar Express'. 'Hot Chocolate' by Tom Hanks, sung by Darrell from 'Forgotten Journals'. Mikey in (). No lyric changes.**_

* * *

Hot! Hot!  
Ooh, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Hey, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Say, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Hot! Hot!  
Oh, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
So, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yo, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Here, we've only got one rule:  
Never ever let it cool!  
Keep it cookin in the pot,  
You've got-  
Hot choc-o-lat!

Hot! Hot!  
Ooh, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Hey, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Say, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Hot! Hot!  
Oh, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
So, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yo, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Here, we only got one rule  
(Here, we only got one rule)  
Never ever let it cool!  
(Never ever let it cool!)  
Keep it cookin in the pot,  
Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!

Hot! Hot!  
Ooh, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Hey, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Say, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Hot! Hot!  
Oh, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
So, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yo, we got it!  
Hot chocolate!

Here, we only got one rule  
(Here, we only got one rule)  
Never ever let it cool!  
(Never ever let it cool!)  
Keep it cookin in the pot,  
Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!

Hot! Hot!  
Hey, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Hey, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!

Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Whoa, we got it!  
Hot! Hot!  
Yeah, we got it!

Hot chocolate!


	18. Feliz Navidad

_**Feliz Navidad, sung by Mikey, Donnie in **italics. **I thought this would be funny.**_

* * *

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad

_"How do you know Spanish?"_

Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicidad.

_"You can barely speak English"_

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad

_"Leo, how is he doing this?" *Leo shrugs*_

Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicidad.

_"Raph, you know?" *Raph shakes head*_

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.

_"Well that's better"_

Feliz Navidad

_"Crap"_

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicidad.

_*Throws hands into air* "I'm done!"_

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero año y Felicidad.

_*Everyone leaves room*_

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.

Where did everyone go?


	19. Here Comes Santa Claus

_**Another Mikey one. Here comes Santa Claus. No lyric changes.**_

* * *

Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,  
Right down Santa Claus lane  
Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer  
Pullin' on the reins  
Bells are ringin', children singin'  
All is merry and bright  
Hang your stockings and say your prayers  
'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!

Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,  
Right down Santa Claus lane  
He's got a bag that's filled with toys  
For boys and girls again  
Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,  
Oh what a beautiful sight  
So jump in bed and cover your head  
'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!

Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,  
Right down Santa Claus lane  
He doesn't care if you're rich or poor  
He loves you just the same  
Santa Claus knows we're all Gods children  
That makes everything right  
So fill your hearts with Christmas cheer  
'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!

Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,  
Right down Santa Claus lane  
He'll come around when the chimes ring out  
That it's Christmas morn again  
Peace on earth will come to all  
If we just follow the light  
So lets give thanks to the lord above  
That Santa Claus comes tonight!

_**Raph:**_Shut up Mikey!

* * *

_**Check out Forgotten Journals for my Christmas story and a surprise at the end.**_


	20. I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day

_**No lyric changes, I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day, sung by Darrell from 'Forgotten Journals'**_

* * *

I heard the bells on Christmas day  
Their old familiar carols play  
And mild and sweet their songs repeat  
Of peace on earth good will to men

And the bells are ringing (Peace on Earth)  
Like a choir they're singing (Peace on Earth)  
In my heart I hear them  
Peace on earth, good will to men

And in despair I bowed my head  
There is no peace on earth I said  
For hate is strong and mocks the song  
Of peace on earth, good will to men

But the bells are ringing (Peace on Earth)  
Like a choir singing (Peace on Earth)  
Does anybody hear them?  
Peace on earth, good will to men

Then rang the bells more loud and deep  
God is not dead, nor doth He sleep (Peace on Earth, peace on Earth)  
The wrong shall fail, the right prevail  
With peace on earth, good will to men

Then ringing singing on its way

The world revolved from night to day  
A voice, a chime, a chant sublime  
Of peace on earth, good will to men

And the bells they're ringing (Peace on Earth)  
Like a choir they're singing (Peace on Earth)  
And with our hearts we'll hear them  
Peace on earth, good will to men

Do you hear the bells they're ringing? (Peace on Earth)  
The life the angels singing (Peace on Earth)  
Open up your heart and hear them (Peace on Earth)  
Peace on earth, good will to men

Peace on earth, Peace on earth  
Peace on earth, Good will to men


	21. All I Want For Christmas Is You

_**April singing to Donnie. 4 more days left!**_

* * *

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, Donnie

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, Donnie

Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, Donnie

All I want for Christmas is you, Donnie  
All I want for Christmas is you, Donnie  
All I want for Christmas is you, Donnie  
All I want for Christmas is you, Donnie


	22. I'm Getting Nuttin' For Christmas

_**I'm Getting Nuttin' For Christmas, sung by a 7 year-old Raph**_

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4!  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad

I broke my bat on Mikey's bed  
Somebody snitched on me  
I hid a frog in Leo's bed  
Somebody snitched on me  
I spilled some ink on Sensi's bed  
I made Donnie eat a bug  
Bought some gum with a penny slug  
Somebody snitched on me

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
All my brother's are mad  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad

I won't be seeing Santa Clause  
Somebody snitched on me  
He won't come visit me because  
Somebody snitched on me  
Next year I'll be going straight  
Next year I'll be good, just wait  
I'd start now, but it's to late  
Somebody snitched on me

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
All my brother's are mad  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad

So you better be good whatever you do  
'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas  
You'll get nuttin' for Christmas, Nuts!

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
All my brother's are mad  
I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad

'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad!


	23. White Christmas

**_White Christmas, sung by Darrell from 'Forgotten Journals'. Almost done with that story! And this one!_**

* * *

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmas' be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmas' be white


	24. Wrap Rap

_**The Wrap Rap, from 'We Wish You A Turtle Christmas', sung by Leo, no lyric changes.**_

* * *

It's Christmas eve and all my friends are here  
We're wrapping up presents, it happens once a year

I do my best when I'm wrapping my gifts  
I take a lot of pride when I put the gift inside  
Of the wrap rap  
Wrap rap  
Yeah, c'mon say it again yo  
The wrap rap  
Wrap rap  
Yeah Yeah

It takes time and it takes a lot of caring  
Put the ribbon on, feels when sharing

I do my best when I'm wrapping my gifts  
I take a lot of pride when I put the gift inside  
Of the wrap rap  
Wrap rap

Yeah, say it again yo  
The wrap rap  
Wrap rap

C'mon here we go, here we go  
I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle  
It'll feel so goos if I can wrap'em all tonight  
But I do my best when I'm wrapping my gifts  
I take a lot of pride when I put the gift inside  
Of the wrap rap  
Wrap rap

Yeah, say it again yo  
The wrap rap  
Wrap rap

Say it again  
The wrap rap  
Wrap rap

I'm wrapping up my wrap rap christmas song  
Christmas morning is almost here, I've been wrapping all night long  
But I do my best when I'm wrapping my gifts  
I take a lot of pride when I put the gift inside  
Of the wrap rap  
Wrap rap

Here we go yo, yeah  
The wrap rap  
Wrap rap

C'mon, c'mon, say it again yo  
The wrap rap  
Wrap rap

Oh yeah  
The wrap rap  
Wrap rap

I get it I get it  
The wrap rap  
Wrap rap

Oh c'mon, oh c'mon  
I say the wrap rap  
Wrap rap

Oh c'mon everybody I say one last time  
Wrap rap


	25. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

_**And finally, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, sung by everybody ever in this story. I am sorry if I didn't get your request in, but I only had 25 days and didn't wasn't to stress myself out. Should I do this again next year? I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Peace out, fangirls/boys!**_

* * *

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin,  
We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Now bring us some figgy pudding  
Now bring us some figgy pudding  
Now bring us some figgy pudding  
And bring some out here

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin,  
We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

For we all like figgy pudding  
We all like figgy pudding  
We all like figgy pudding  
So bring some out here

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin,  
We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

And we won't go until we've got some  
We won't go until we've got some  
We won't go until we've got some  
So bring some out here

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin,  
We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
